Monster
by xxxmicanaxxx
Summary: What happens when Shizuo accidentally messes up a relationship with someone else and turns to Izaya for help? Depending on how you see it, possible character death. Izuo. One-shot. Sucky description, sorry. Based off of the song monster by Meg and Dia.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

How amusing it was, to watch his beast struggle through things. Leading him on, just to make his trust shatter when he doesn't do something to help him. It's basically what he did with everyone else, but this was even better since it was Shizuo.

Of all people, Shizuo Heiwajima had appeared at his doorstep one day, looking lost and broken inside. Shizuo, the man who, days ago, had tried throwing vending machines at me to end my life... was now at his doorstep.

It had taken a while to get his little monster completely under his control, about 7 months exactly, but it was worth it. Never had he ever imagined the day Shizuo would whisper to him, with a pleading voice. "Love me, love me... that's all I ask for..love me, just love me."

It was amusing, oh so amusing to the man who thought of himself as a god. He really had defeated all impossible options by getting Shizuo to be obedient to him. He watched as his dog balled his hands into fists, wanting a response from him. Not that Shizuo hardly ever hurt him anymore, though there were a few accidents.

Izaya smirked and just cooly replied to him that he had a meeting to attend before walking out of the room and out of the house. He really didn't have a meeting, but he wanted to see his precious humans today, not the unstable Shizuo.

Shizuo snapped and started punching the wall nearest him, he was tired of all of the diversions. He wanted a straight answer from the flea or he would... or he would...

Shizuo lost his train of thought, along with the threat that he was coming up with. His fists were bleeding now. Since when had his strength diminished this much? The wall should have been gone by now actually. Is this what it felt like to punch something and not have it give way to the strength? He was feeling pain now, something that was very rare.

_'A monster...'_ that's what everyone had called him the day they saw him snap on his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment... rage.. loneliness... terror... and unknown feeling to him, one he had never experienced before.

Shizuo laid down on Izaya's bed, feeling lost and stranded as he always did when he thought back to what happened. He stayed like that for a few hours and Izaya walked into the room and sighed,shaking his head in a mock apologetic look.

"Shizu-chan, are you thinking of your ex-lover again? You know you have me now, you don't need to know exactly what happened that day." Izaya crawled onto the bed after sliding his jacket off. He reached over and pretended to care for Shizuo as he took his face in his hands so the beast would look at him. "You haven't even been outside in a while, you just look out the windows.. are you afraid of meeting everyone again, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo met Izaya's eyes when he decided to answer. "I want to know what happened still.. I want to know /how/ it happened also. I just remember having a little argument with her a-and.." Shizuo's voice broke off and he looked away.

"And then you killed her." Izaya finished for him and seen him tense up again. The girl wasn't actually dead, just severely scarred and terrified though. Izaya had to admit that he was the one that had set everything up though. He was the one that made it all happen. Everything,down to the drugs that were slipped to Shizuo, the timing, the accuracy of everything being near Shizuo so the plan would work, and the strategically placed recorder that told him what to do. Yea, it was evil, but the girl was getting in the way of Shizuo's and Izaya's fights, so Izaya wanted her gone. Now he decided would be the best time to tell Shizuo exactly what he did to the girl.. but rather show it than tell it.

"Shizu-chan~ would you like to know what she went through, what you did? I know what you did by heart~." Shizuo didn't catch on to why he would know exactly what had happened, maybe he was just good at memorizing things.

"I want to-! Yes, tell me what happened!" Shizuo's eyes lit up for once and he had a hopeful look as he watched Izaya.

Izaya smirked and for a split second Shizuo thought he wouldn't tell him before Izaya leaned over. "Then close your eyes for a second so you can see what it was like for the nuisance."

"She wasn't a nuisance." Shizuo did as he was told though and closed his eyes. In a few seconds he heard rattling and went to peak and see what was going on but Izaya paused and shook his head.

"Ah... I was hoping I could leave this part out because i want to see your expressions, but i guess the blindfolds go on now. You're already trying to peak~! cheater, you don't play right." Izaya put down what he had and leaned over to tie cloth over Shizuo's eyes, and before he could protest or try to get the blindfold off Izaya chained his hands together with special chains that he couldn't break through.

"What the-?!" Shizuo moved his hands, trying to get the chains loose and Izaya just gave a short laugh before chaining his legs to the bed also.

"Shizu-chan... did you really think struggling against this would make me decide against what i'm going to do to you now? You deserve it anyways, you hurt one of my humans. Now, this will be a bit different, but only because i don't have enough strength to rip your shirt off." Izaya flipped out his switchblade and sliced his shirt down the middle to reveal Shizuo's bare chest with an old scar across it.

Izaya leaned over more and ran his tongue across of the scar and felt Shizuo shiver slightly from it. This was going to be a fun time, Izaya could already tell that much. "See, you weren't gentle with her at all, but i'm not very strong, so let's let this substitute for it." Izaya ran his knife across Shizuo's neck just so Shizuo could get the clear message that the substitution was with his knife.

Izaya suddenly flipped the knife over so the sharp side was actually facing Shizuo and slashed at his old scar again, instantly getting a groan in response. Izaya licked up some of the blood that spilt out and created a new scar going vertically down his chest then slashed a horizontal line underneath of the new cut to create a capital 'I'. He watched as blood started spilling out around the cuts and smiled before slipping off Shizuo's pants so he was just in his boxers. "You could guess what you did next, right~?"

"Oh god... no..I couldn't have that's-"

"beastly? something only a monster would do?" Shizuo nodded at the options Izaya gave. "Well, Shizu-chan, after tonight... I guess we're both going to be monsters." Izaya forcefully yanked Shizuo's boxers down and gave him a cut on his thigh, close to his crotch. Shizuo tensed up and tried to move away from him but was caught by the chains on his legs. Seeing that he couldn't go anywhere, Izaya moved down and started to suck on the cut he made, hearing Shizuo gasp out in surprise.

A few cuts later Izaya decided it was time that he stopped playing around and start to do the fun stuff now. He set his knife aside and slide off his pants, boxers and all. He grabbed onto Shizuo's member and started to mess around, not being so nice about it though. Shizuo started to moan and groan but couldn't push Izaya off of him. Just before Shizuo was about to release Izaya stopped and watched Shizuo groan in pain. "I-Izaya... finish..."

"Ah Shizu-chan~ I don't want to get my shirt dirty from your release now." He smirked and took his time taking off his shirt. Instead of going back to what he was doing previously he laid down on top of him and forced his tongue into his mouth. Shizuo kept moving his head away so Izaya stabbed his cheek to make him more obedient before exploring Shizuo's mouth.

Just from torturing Shizuo, Izaya was starting to hurt down there too. He stopped what he was doing again, disappointing Shizuo, and situated himself so he could enter the beast. Once he was ready he instantly thrusted forward, going inside Shizuo with no preparation at all.

"I-I'm... going to... K-kill you... for this... flea-!" Shizuo tried not to make so much noise.

"What? I just went in dry~." Izaya went even faster and Shizuo tried to stay silent, not wanting Izaya to know his pain but gave up just as soon. Soon They both released, Shizuo quicker than Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, you got the sheets dirty, I think you need punished for that~!"

"W-What-?! Flea you better not-!"

Izaya slowly brought a pillow over Shizuo's face and pressed down so he started to suffocate. "Shh, beast~. It's time for you to go to sleep."

end.

* * *

Yea~ You guys get to decide if Shizuo died at the end. I'm just leaving that up to your imagination, and as you can tell, i am not good at writing smutty situations.


End file.
